digibutterfandomcom-20200214-history
SeeSaws
Member List List of Active Saws: Leaders: Popple Flavio Gear Generals: Chaos Dimentio Crono UltiMario CBLuigi Vbzobz Mandew Shadow Kingdom top minion tails Joshamuffin Meow Mixer Licorice Black Twlight Cadets: Frozenwinters Mona Fierce Shadow Articuno Origins After being gone for a week due to family matters, member Popple had an idea. This idea was that SeeSaws were awesome. Having just heard that RP alts could be made, he devised iFReaKiNLoVeSEeSaWSMaN!. Originally intending it to just be a one day joke, the support for SeeSaws soon grew rapidly. Even Francis declared it to be an alt of epic proportions. And thus SeeSaws came to be. SeeSaw Man Though many confuse iFReaKiNLoVeSEeSaWSMaN! to be SeeSaw Man, this is in fact untrue. Not much is truly known about SeeSaw Man, even if he is real or fictitious. What we do know is that he is a super being of epic proportions. He spends his days fighting off emos who cut themselves and n00bs who hate as SeeSaws as well as being completely awesome. It is also known you will never be as cool as him and he has more friends than you. http://img154.imageshack.us/img154/9689/seesawszm4.png SeeSaw Government SeeSaw Government involves becoming a Saw general, registering as an Emo, and planning SeeSaw type plans. Becoming a Saw general is the only thing that is handle by one single person. This is iFReaKiNLoVeSEeSaWSMaN!. If he sees a extremely See act of Saw, then he will add that person to the official Saw list and they will stay there unless they ask to be taken off. Polls usually determine what Saws will do for certain events. There Saws can vote with either "FREAKIN YES" or "FREAKIN NO" on the certain topic. If there is a tie iFReaKiNLoVeSEeSaWSMaN! will decide the final verdict. Saws, The SeeSawrmy, & Becoming a Saw Saw is the term for a member of the SeeSawrmy, because no one is truly cool enough to be a SeeSaw. Members of the SeeSawrmy wear sigs that say "I Support SeeSaws." Those who do not have this sig but still support SeeSaws are sometimes considered members as well. No one really knows what this group does besides owning n00bs who don't appreciate SeeSaws and being awesome, but at the end of the day, maybe that's enough. Joining the SeeSawrmy is a simple task. The Saws host a monthly sign up weekend on a random date in the RP Off-Topic forum. All one must do is post a request in that forum to become a forum, and they will be made a Cadet. After this if they continue to perform awesome acts of sawness, they will be promoted to generals. The original members who joined before this were automatically made generals. This was because the only way to previously become a Saw was to be hand picked by iFReaKiNLoVeSEeSaWSMaN!. The only rule is that people who frequentley flame the saws are not allowed to join. Exceptions are sometimes made though for those who are very determined. Falmmers who become Saws are always made Cadets at first though, no matter how awesome their act of saw allowing them to join may be. http://img132.imageshack.us/img132/333/4supportqa0.png SeeSaw Terminology SeeSaw: This is something that is completely awesome and indescribable aside from it's name. That is really all that needs to be said, isn't it? Freakin: Freakin is not used as a good or bad adjective in SeeSaw terms. It merely stresses the something of something. So if you "Freakin Suck" that probably means you are an emo and an alcoholic. But if you are "Freakin Awesome" that probably means you are into SeeSaws and other cool stuff. Simple, yes? 404: The most important number to SeeSaws. Because really, if you have found SeeSaws do you really need to find anything else? SeeSawed: A SeeSaw equivalent to "Owned" or "Pwned", not that they don't use these words. If you are SeeSawed that means you probably got owned pretty hard and probably don't like SeeSaws, are an emo, or all of the above. SeeSawrd: A Saw's sword. The most important piece of equipment a member of the SeeSawrmy can have, except for maybe a SeeSaw of course. It is also used in expression much in the way as SeeSawed, sometimes being said as SeeSawrded. As well, the plural forum is usually spelled with a Z because everyone knowz that makez wordz cooler. Emo/n00b: The fools that dare oppose the SeeSaws. These guys are usually found in their basements, eating stale potato chips and asking mom if there's any more Diet Coke. FYI, emo. There isn't. You drank it all. SeeSaw Speech SeeSaws have a very awesome way of speaking. Let's start with the basics. All awesome words are usually capitalized when a Saw wants the word's awesomeness to be truly awesome. Something like this. "SEESAWS!" Though "Freakin" is almost always added to this, since it makes things awesome as well. So here is a correcter example. "FREAKIN SEESAWS!" Another important thing to remember is that Saws don't add periods to the end of sentences when talking in awesome. Let's take a look. "SEESAWS ARE AWESOME" As we can see an exclamation mark would normally be used here since we are talking about SeeSaws, but for the purposes of this lesson we will let it slide. Let's look at another example. "SEESAWS ARE AWESOME. LIKE TOTALLY" When a Saw has more than one sentence in his speech, he adds a period to the first one to signify it ending but doesn't add one to the last sentence because it's awesome that way. Now let's put everything we have learned together. This last sentence will be very awesome, so all caps. "YOU ARE AN IDIOT. SEESAWS ARE FREAKIN AWESOME! YOU SUCK FOR NOT LIKING THEM" On an interesting note, iFReaKiNLoVeSEeSaWSMaN usually always talks with caps like in the last sentence because that is how he rolls. And with that our lesson is over.